moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aedien Lightscar
Description Aedien Lightscar is a blood elf lightwielder and leading researcher in Titan technology for the Dominion of the Sun. History Aedien was born in Everuthen, one of the small cities that bordered between Eversong Woods and the Ghostlands. His father Dalindar Hawkbane was a noble as his mother, Selinarai Lightscar, was a warrior who helped in protecting the city. Upon his birth Aedien was destined to be the heir to the Hawkbane name. However, the remaining Hawkbane family didn't accept him as his mother wasn't of a noble bloodline. Having no other choice, Dalindar would leave Selinarari and his son to survive on their own. It wasn't all bad as Aedien had been an independent child; knowing the many burdens his mother faced in order to keep them under a roof. In his youth he had learned to take care of himself while carrying the surname Lightscar than Hawkbane. Eventually Aedien would take the time to learn on how to use a sword whenever his mother could teach him. As Aedien continued to train himself in the way of swordsmanship his mother would later introduce him to a retired priest by the name Alrithane Sunshatter. It was then that Aedien had begun to study the Light under the priest, and how to use it both as a weapon and as a power to save lives. Aedien continued to train and hone his newfound skills; eventually aiding his mother in guarding Everuthen from the threats of the trolls that began to encroach themselves upon the south-east side of Ghostlands. One day Aedien would travel to Silvermoon to gather supplies needed for Everuthen's defense. Upon his routine around the city Aedien was suddenly approached by his father, Dalindar. Dalindar was under a lot of guilt as he apologized and tried to explain as to why he had left his mother and him to survive on their own. It was then that Dalindar offered the two to live with him at the Hawkbane Estate where he would be become the heir to the noble bloodline. However, Aedien was furious at his father for not standing up for his mother and him when the rest of the Hawkbane family scorned them. He would tell his father of the hardship he and his mother had faced without his help, and branded him as a coward. Leaving his father in the marketplace without another word Aedien would no longer see or hear from Hawkbane again. When the Scourge came to Quel'thalas Everuthen was one of the first cities to be attacked. As many citizens had begun to run for safety Aedien was one of the few defenders alongside his mother to take on the waves of undead. The massive hordes would take their toll upon the city, eventually driving out the remaining defenders as they began to be overrun by the Scourge. Once the undead were pushed back from Eversong Woods by the Sunwell the remaining defenders of Everuthen would retake their ruined city. Dominion of the Sun Before Dominion's Rebirth Present Day Armor and Weapons Relationships Tendael Dawnlight I (Deceased): Aedien viewed Tendael Dawnlight as a brother in arms when fighting with the Dominion. As a trusted knight to his Sovereign, Aedien held the upmost respect and loyalty to Tendael without question. Although they never saw eye to eye on some issues Aedien continued to follow his commander; knowing he would lead them to victory in the name of Quel'Thalas. Tendael Dawnlight II: Aedien views Tendael II as spitting image of his father. Considering him a brother in arms like his father Aedien has shown unfaltering loyalty to this Dawnlight. However, he sees that he is more ambitious in his conquest for power and sometimes watches the young Dawnlight closely with his choice of action. It is why as one of his personal Advisors that Aedien aids in making decisions to better the Dominion. Pyreen Lightwhisper: One of the first healers Aedien has encountered in the Dominion, Pyreen is one of his most trusted friends. Having served together in the medical field the two share a mutual desire to help the Dominion as best as they can. Through their combined efforts they serve to watch over Tendael and act as his trusted advisors. Nel'eko: This Darkspear troll has been as friendly as can be to Aedien since her joining to the Dominion. The two hold a strong bond that is unbreakable; watching out for each other and their families. Aedien and Nel'eko share interests in their cultures and often give each other a quick lesson to help them understand what it means to be a Sin'dorei and a Darkspear. Maethel Dawnlight: The love of his life, Maethel brings out the best in Aedien. She carries the spirit of a Dawnlight in her and he is proud to see her as his wife. Through tough times or worse the two remain strong and take care of one another. Aedien's love for her knows no bounds and he would do anything to protect her. Calithara Lightscar: Calithara is the only child that Aedien has ever cared for so deeply. Although adopted, Aedien sees her as his own blood and is proud to watch her grow up to be just like him. Category:Blood Elf Category:Paladins Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Characters